


Легенда о тыквенном соке

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: На первом курсе Гарри Поттер очень любил тыквенный сок и совершенно не задавался вопросом, почему этот чудесный напиток так популярен в Хогвартсе. Затем все внезапно изменилось…
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 3





	Легенда о тыквенном соке

\- Опять тыквенный сок! – тихонько пробормотал Гарри, скривив губы. Он терпеть не мог эту оранжевую жидкость, которая господствовала на любом застолье в Хогвартсе, но был вынужден ее пить, иначе Рон сразу заграбастал бы его порцию. А ведь запивать еду чем-то надо…

До поступления в Хогвартс, да и на первом курсе, Гарри очень любил тыквенный сок. Все изменилось совсем недавно, когда профессор МакГонагалл сцапала его с Роном после их знаменательного полета на фордике мистера Уизли. Мальчики уже думали, что дело швах, однако проблема была на удивление быстро улажена. Перед тем, как отправить малолетних нарушителей по кроватям, декан даже угостила их тыквенным соком и сэндвичами. С того самого дня Гарри видеть не мог тыквенный сок и сэндвичи. Очень уж он тогда переволновался – боялся, что их с Роном выгонят из школы. 

По иронии судьбы, нелюбовь Гарри к тыквенному соку разделяли в основном те люди, сравнение с которыми было не самым лестным. Вот, например, за преподавательским столом профессор Снейп смотрит на стакан с этим соком так, словно видит там отражение своих самых злобных мыслей.

А вот за слизеринским столом Малфой брезгливо отставил в сторону полный стакан, который тут же радостно придвинул к себе Гойл. Сидящая рядом с ним Панси Паркинсон вообще не притронулась к своему стакану. Видимо, хочет понравиться Малфою. На самом деле она очень любит тыквенный сок – Гарри сам слышал, как она говорила об этом своей подруге Миллисенте Булстроуд. Но перед Малфоем Панси притворяется, что терпеть его не может (тыквенный сок, а не Гарри; хотя, впрочем, и Гарри – тоже).

Известно, что Драко Малфой предпочитает компот из мирабели – тоже редкостную гадость, по мнению Гарри. Правда, компоты – что из мирабели, что любой другой – в школе подают редко. Сам же Гарри любит апельсиновый сок, но его в Хогвартсе не подают совсем.

Есть, конечно, в школе и такие, кто пьет тыквенный сок не только потому, что так надо, но и с огромной охотой. Тот же Рон, например. И все его братья. И профессор МакГонагалл – она аж сияет, выпивая очередной стакан! И даже сам директор школы с явным наслаждением пьет самый традиционный напиток Хогвартса, подавая тем самым пример остальным.

Но Гарри пример директора нисколечко не вдохновлял. Никто не подозревал, с каким нетерпением Гарри ждал вечера, чтобы заглянуть к Хагриду. С кулинарией у Хагрида были довольно сложные отношения – односторонняя любовь, скажем так. Однако чай он заваривал просто бесподобный! Это душистый напиток с лихвой вознаграждал Гарри за те мучения, которые он испытывал, старательно изображая для всех, будто по-прежнему любит тыквенный сок.

***  
\- Хагрид, а откуда вообще пошла эта традиция в Хогвартсе – пить за завтраком, обедом и ужином тыквенный сок? – спросил Гарри, с наслаждением прихлебывая ароматный чай с чабрецом из огромной керамической кружки с отбитой ручкой.

Хагрид смутился и покраснел, поскреб бороду. Рон, Гарри и Гермиона выжидательно смотрели на него.

\- Ну… Это… Короче, такой сок любил сам Гриффиндор! Годрик. Основатель. Вот. Ну, с тех пор тут и выращивают тыквы. Вот и я выращиваю тоже… Традиция, понимаешь…

Тут Хагрид замолк и покраснел еще гуще.

\- Они просто великолепны, Хагрид! – ободряюще произнесла Гермиона. – У маглов таких не найти! И сок из них отличный получается.

\- А что, у маглов тыквы другие – не такие, как тут? – удивился Рон.

\- Само собой, – с убийственной серьезностью кивнул Гарри, оторвавшись от кружки с чаем. – Магловские тыквы не оранжевые, а голубые. В красную крапинку.

Рон уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Хагрид гулко расхохотался, и даже Гермиона тихонечко прыснула, глядя на ошеломленное лицо Рона.

\- Да ну тебя, Гарри! – обиженно сказал Рон и искоса хмуро глянул на Гермиону. Та с воодушевлением принялась разъяснять:

\- Маглы прилагают много усилий, чтобы вырастить очень крупные тыквы – такие показывают на выставках, за них выдают призы… А у нашего Хагрида в огороде все тыквы настолько огромные, что любая из них легко получила бы приз на магловской выставке!

\- Правда? – загорелся Рон. – А призы там выдают галлеонами?

\- Ты хочешь сказать – деньгами? Нет, не всегда! – тряхнула пышными волосами Гермиона. – Смотря какая выставка – крупная или не очень. Иногда выдают и деньгами – магловскими, конечно. Но чаще всего – чем-нибудь полезным. Удобрениями, например.

\- А-а-а… – протянул Рон. Лицо его выражало разочарование. 

\- Хагрид, а мирабель ты выращиваешь? – спросил вдруг Гарри.

\- Что такое мирабель? – шепотом спросил Рон у Гермионы.

\- Сливы такие, желтые. Невкусные, но дорогие, – рассеянно ответила Гермиона, недоуменно глядя на Гарри.

\- Я тебе что, Мичурин – мирабель в Шотландии выращивать? – громыхнул раскатистым смехом Хагрид. – Она ж здесь замерзнет, и никакое волшебство не поможет! Зато в Шармбаттоне ее вовсю растят, и даже пироги с ней пекут – тарты называются. Ну так у них там и климат намного теплее нашего.

\- А кто это – Мичурин? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона.

\- Русский маг, профессор Дурмстранга. Он проводил потрясающие опыты с растениями! – ответил Хагрид с восхищением в голосе. 

\- Только с растениями? – нахмурившись, мрачно спросил Рон.

\- Ну да… – растерялся Хагрид. – Я вроде не слышал, чтобы он еще и животными занимался… А что?

\- Да я так, просто спросил, – потупившись, бросил Рон. – Мало ли, он же все-таки из Дурмстранга… 

\- Гарри, а с чего это ты вспомнил про мирабель? – спохватилась Гермиона.

\- Твои маглы тебя ею насильно кормили, да? – вскинулся Рон. – Вот гады!

\- Нет, Дурсли покупали ее нечасто: Дадли ее не любил. Мне она тоже как-то не очень, хотя меня никто и не спрашивал, – ответил Гарри. – Но я недавно слышал, как Малфой говорил кому-то, что любит компот из мирабели.

\- Ха! – злорадно воскликнул Рон. – В Хогвартсе он его не дождется! Так ему и надо! 

***  
\- Вот сволочь этот Уизли! Правда, Малфой? – сказал Гойл, преданно заглядывая в глаза Драко. Но тот не ответил – шагал к замку молча, поджав и без того тонкие губы.

Вместо Малфоя отозвался Крэбб:

\- Да откуда этому рыжему нищеброду знать, что такое мирабель? В доме Уизли компот может быть максимум из крыжовника…

Гойл согласно покивал, но продолжить разговор не рискнул – Малфой выглядел таким мрачным… По опыту Гойл знал, что такое настроение сменяется у Драко приступами злости, которую он выплескивает на них с Крэббом. Зря, ой, зря Крэбб предложил им сегодня проследить за гриффиндорской троицей и подслушать под окном домика лесника, о чем они там говорят с Хагридом! Вон, Малфой уже весь просто кипит от негодования…

А Крэбб все не умолкал:

\- Интересно, а этот придурочный великан вообще в курсе о том, почему в Хогвартсе на самом деле выращивают тыквы и постоянно пьют тыквенный сок?

\- Не думаю, – внезапно отозвался Малфой. Гойл вздрогнул от звука его голоса, а Крэбб заинтересованно повернул голову. – Истинную причину знают только слизеринцы.

\- Малфой, ты правда думаешь, что это не просто легенда? Что Салазар Слизерин действительно когда-то в одиночку перебил на этом месте целую армию маглов? – спросил Гойл. 

\- Разумеется! – коротко ответил Малфой и опять замолк.

\- Это же сам профессор Снейп рассказывал! Не мог же собственный декан соврать нам! – с чувством сказал Крэбб. – И вообще, речь ведь о магловской армии. Один маг запросто может уложить кучу маглов! А уж если это был Салазар Слизерин, то тем более… Ух, как представлю всё это! Он одним-единственным заклинанием превратил их головы в тыквы, и с тех пор на этом месте каждый год буйно разрастаются тыквы… Поэтому и Хогвартс именно здесь основали – в знак победы над маглами.

\- И чтоб еды студентам всегда хватало, – прогудел Гойл. Крэбб с удивлением поглядел на него, но согласился:  
  
\- Может, и поэтому тоже… А хаффлпаффцы-то, идиоты! Всерьез верят, что первые тыквы здесь посадила Хельга Хаффлпафф, потому что в гербе ее рода была тыква. Да кто и когда видел в гербах такую ерунду? Там же из растений только цветы встречаются! И то редко.

\- А эти, из Райвенкло, и того хуже! – поддержал его Гойл. – Хвалятся, что основательница их факультета летала в огромной тыкве по небу, как в карете. И что праздник Хэллоуин тоже она придумала. 

\- Какая разница, что болтают все эти глупцы? – раздраженно процедил Малфой. – Главное, что мы знаем правду. И никому ее не расскажем. Как говорит профессор Снейп, истинный слизеринец должен уметь держать язык за зубами. 

Крэбб и Гойл, привыкшие понимать его с полуслова, расценили его фразу как прямой намек. Оставшуюся часть пути до замка все трое прошли в полном молчании.

***

\- Ну что, Минерва? – спросил Дамблдор, оторвавшись от бумаг, которыми был завален его стол, и глядя на декана Гриффиндора, которая вошла к нему в кабинет после короткого стука. – Как успехи?

\- Я все подготовила, директор. Хотя до Хэллоуина еще два дня, мы уже во всеоружии. Хочется верить, что на этот раз у нас с Помоной и Авророй все получится. Луна как раз войдет в нужную фазу, лунный день на Хэллоуин тоже будет подходящий для исправления магических искажений. А главное, новейшие садовые заклинания, над которыми мы трудились весь год, уже опробованы и наготове. Словом, я всерьез надеюсь, что нам удастся вернуть всё на круги своя.

\- Очень хотелось бы… Я, например, при всей любви к тыквенному соку, порой скучаю по другим традиционным плодам угодий Хогвартса. Помните, какой чудесный компот из мирабели здесь подавали когда-то на завтрак?

\- Конечно, помню, директор. Хотя лично мне всегда больше нравился апельсиновый сок.

\- Вот-вот, апельсинов нам тоже не хватает… И яблок, и винограда, и айвы. И еще многого другого, что когда-то росло здесь под защитой сильнейших садовых заклинаний. Эти буйные тыквы меньше чем за полвека вытеснили всех своих конкурентов вокруг замка! Завидное жизнелюбие, не правда ли?

\- О, да! Но с этим пора кончать, и немедленно. Современная молодежь сильно отличается от той, что училась здесь несколько десятилетий назад. Они уже не так сильно верят в те сказки, какими нам иногда приходится их пичкать. Мы, деканы, конечно, делаем все, что в наших силах… Но по совести говоря, только Снейпу удается внушить своим слизеринцам почтение к той ерунде насчет тыкв, которую он изрекает. Студенты остальных факультетов относятся к этим нелепым, на скорую руку выдуманным легендам довольно легкомысленно. Спасибо хоть, пока еще никто из них прямо не спросил, почему мы даже не пытаемся бороться с огромными тыквами, которые, как сорняки, захватывают все больше и больше земли вокруг!

\- Не надо так переживать, Минерва… К чему попусту тратить нервы? В конце концов, Хагрид – наш коллега. Не можем же мы всем рассказать, что эта, как выражаются нынешние маглы, экологическая катастрофа в миниатюре – результат его незаконного пользования испорченной волшебной палочкой? Ведь если все всплывет, у нас возникнут проблемы с Попечительским советом и Министерством.

\- Знаю, что не можем. Да и Хагрид не замышлял ничего дурного – он всего лишь хотел увеличить урожай тыкв. Но иногда мне просто хочется взять и сжечь этот его проклятый зонтик! 

\- Вот этого как раз не стоит делать, дорогая… Если у вас ничего не получится и в нынешнем году, то возможно, до следующего Хэллоуина вам придется оставить в покое заклинания, воздействующие на тыквы и на почву. И вернуться, как было изначально, к подробному изучению самого зонтика и его свойств.   
  
\- Да, директор, я уже подумываю о том, чтобы в случае неудачи направить исследования принципиально в другое русло. Например, изучить магические способности самого Хагрида – возможно, есть какие-то неизвестные нам нюансы использования волшебных палочек полувеликанами? Можно будет попросить консультации по этому поводу у Олливандера… Есть также идея больше не привязывать ежегодные попытки снять заклятие с тыкв именно к Хэллоуину. Возможно, к нашей проблеме эта дата имеет гораздо меньше отношения, чем считают некоторые – та же Помона, например. Словом, пока рано опускать руки, даже если нам опять не повезет.

\- У меня тоже есть одна идея, Минерва…

\- И какая же, директор? 

\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы в случае вашей неудачи в этом году открыть при кухне Хогвартса консервный цех? Выпускать тыквенное варенье, компот и всё такое… Для реализации продукции можно было бы арендовать лавку в Хогсмиде или же заключить договор со «Сладким королевством». То есть, мы могли бы подойти к решению этой проблемы с тыквами сразу с двух сторон. И заодно немного подзаработать. А то, знаете ли, Попечительский совет с каждым годом становится все более прижимистым… 

2019


End file.
